


An exorcist in a tailcoat

by heyhay13, orphan_account



Series: An exorcist - Crossovers [1]
Category: D Gray Man, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-01-09 15:24:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 15,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyhay13/pseuds/heyhay13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ciel and Sebastian receive instructions to investigate a group called the Black Order, what will happen when they have to go undercover as exorcists to find out what is really going on with the mysterious group?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Orders Arrive

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea my sister and I came up with and I loved so much I just had to write! It's a crossover of two of my favorite mangas, Black Bulter and D Gray Man! The time period is the same as Black Butler (I know D Gray Man is a little more in the future, but I went with the Black Butler setting to fit the story better). Also I did my best to explain the difference in demons with Akuma vs Sebastian =) Hope you like it! Feed back would be great!

“My lord, it seems we have gotten another message from her majesty,” the butler said as he entered the study with the young master’s tea, an envelope sitting next to the cup on the tray. 

“Well go on, read it then Sebastian,” Ciel said with the usual irritated tone as his butler handed him the cup then proceeded to opening the letter up. He sat back in his chair, sipping at the Earl Grey tea as the man before him read over the contents of the note. 

“It appears she has become concerned with a group calling themselves the “Black Order”. Many people have gone missing in situations they have become involved in and she wishes for us to investigate,” Sebastian read in summary of the letter, knowing Ciel would read through the details later anyways. 

“Alright so what is this “Black Order” group? Do we have any information on them?” He asked, setting the cup down and folding his hands under his chin as he leaned forward. 

“They are calling themselves exorcists,”

“Exorcists? As in people that exorcise demons?” Ciel said suspiciously, not believing that such people existed. 

“Not exactly,” Sebastian said, collecting the cup again as he thought of how to best explain this to the young master, “these people are armed with powerful weapons called Innocence. It is a powerful tool against a breed of demons called Akuma” He explained and Ciel could have sworn he grimaced at the mention of “Akuma”. “Akuma are a very low type of demon, one forged from a human soul by the Millennium Earl that then kills other humans to gain power.” 

“You seem to know a lot about the subject,” Ciel commented. 

“Yes, well I have had to deal with these Akuma before… they are not exactly a pleasant type of demon. Rather mindless and dull in my opinion, but the Dark Order is newer. I have heard of them but never met an exorcist before,” he said, unsure if he really wanted to meet them though. 

“Well the orders are from her majesty so we must go take a look. Have the carriage prepped, we leave tomorrow” Ciel ordered. 

“Yes, my lord,” He responded. “Though if I may add one more thing,” Sebastian started, looking over to Ciel for permission to continue which was granted with a small nod. “To truly investigate the exorcists, I believe we will have to infiltrate their headquarters. This means we must become exorcists as well, do you understand?” He asked and Ciel snorted. 

“Of course I do, now go get my things ready!” The young boy snapped and with a small bow Sebastian exited the room.


	2. Welcome to the order!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian and Ciel arrive at the Black Order, their adventure has just begun.

The next morning the carriage was ready before sunrise and Sebastian, Ciel, and Tanaka set out. After a few long hours they arrived at a cliff that seemed to be in the middle of nowhere but it had a large skyscraper on top. 

“Young master we have arrived,” Sebastian informed him as he opened the door for him to step out.

“Sebastian what is this?” the boy snapped, an irritated look on his face as he looked up the cliff that they were clearly at the bottom of. 

“This is the Black Order’s headquarters,” he replied, picking up the earl’s suitcases then informed Tanaka to return the carriage to the manor. “Now if you please, I can make this quick,” the butler offered, holding his hand out to Ciel who warily took it. 

“What do you mean you can-!!” Ciel started, cut off when Sebastian pulled him close and wrapped an arm around his waist before launching into the air. He grabbed the fabric of his butler’s tailcoat tightly as the ground got further away, but the cliff top got closer. A few moments later they landed softly at the top and Ciel pushed away from his grasp. 

“How dare you just grab me like that!” He snapped up at the taller man. 

“Forgive me my lord, but would you have rather climbed the cliff yourself?” Sebastian asked with one of the smiles that seriously pissed Ciel off. With a huff he turned to the large building, surprised to see they were actually at a gate that seemed to have a face carved in it. He jumped back when the face suddenly moved. 

“PREPARE FOR EXAMINATION!” A bombing voice announced as the gate spoke then suddenly shown a bright light down on the two of them. 

“PENAGRAM FOUND! AKUMA ALERT! AKUMA ALERT!!!” The thing suddenly shouted and an alarm went off inside, making Ciel cover his ears from the loud noise. 

“Wait we mean you no harm! We are not akuma!” Sebastian said over the alarm. 

_~Inside the Order~_

Komui watched the screen as the gate scanned the odd newcomers. The screen lit up as it marked a star shape on the taller one’s hand and one on the boy’s eye. He would have just have dispatched Kanda to destroy them, but the boy’s mark made him pause. This had happened before almost exactly when Allen had come and it seemed as if the boy might be similar. While thinking about it, Kanda, Lenalee, and Allen had rushed into the room after hearing the alarms go off. 

“Brother what’s going on?” Lenalee asked and the director turned to them. 

“Kanda and Allen I want you to go out there and confront them. Allen if you see that they are in fact akuma, destroy them on the spot but if not, find out what they want.” Komui ordered and although the two looked irritated to be paired together, they nodded and ran out of the room. 

_~Outside the gate~_

The alarm silenced but Sebastian was on high alert as the gate opened and two figures came out. He recognized them from all the information and reports he had gathered before they set out, though he was not too pleased that he knew them. Kanda Yuu and Allen Walker were said to be two of the most powerful exorcists in the order. 

“Well bean sprout?” The tall, raven haired male snapped at Allen when they walked up. 

“It’s Allen, and they’re telling the truth. They are not akuma,” the white haired boy said. 

“Allow me to introduce us, this is Ciel Kipling and I am Sebastian Carter,” He introduced, using an alias last name in case they knew of the Phantomhive Company. “We came here to become exorcists, not fight.”

“Why should we believe that if you are marked with the sign of the Millennium Earl?” Kanda snapped at him and Sebastian was momentary surprised they knew until he realized that must have been what the “examination” was. 

“Let me explain,” Ciel said, suddenly speaking up and Sebastian smiled, knowing he would share the cover story that they had created on the trip there. “My parents died two years ago and on the night after their funeral I was visited by this Earl you speak of. He offered to bring them back and of course I took it. I would have died that night had it not been for Sebastian. He possessed untamed innocence within him at the time and it drew him to attack the akuma. Before the creature holding my mother’s soul was destroyed it did this to us, binding us together with a curse,” he explained as he pulled off the eye patch to reveal the purple eye marked with a demon’s sign. 

“The curse actually stabilized my innocence as it and I am now under the young master’s control. Though I do believe you are cursed too, are you not Allen Walker?” Sebastian asked and the boy looked up at him, pausing before he smiled. 

“Yes, you are correct. Now please, come inside, sorry for the fuss,” He said with a chipper tone. Kanda glared at them again, not sure if he should trust their story, but he turned and walked after Allen. 

“Che, he’s shorter than you bean sprout,” he scoffed as they came in and both Ciel and Allen looked ready to attack when Komui walked up. 

“Welcome! I am the director, you can call me Komui! Allen can show you around and I’m sure when you find my dear Lenalee she will be happy too. Allen, please give them a tour and I’ll have Hevlaska check their Innocence when you are through,” he said, smiling at the both of them before walking off back to his office again. 

“Alright well I can show you around! Let’s get started with the training area, then I can show you your rooms then we can get some lunch! Sound good?” Allen said happily and Ciel forced a smile and nodded, knowing he was supposed to make friends so they could get information. 

“That sounds great,” he said and they began walking around headquarters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you like their cover story? Think it works? Thank you for reading so far guys!


	3. A duel with a devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To avoid confronting Hevlaska, the two are challenged to a duel to test their innocence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a few things real quick! I’d just like to say that this story takes place after the D Gray Man anime and the school plot of the Black Butler manga. Thanks so much for reading!!

Allen had given them a full tour of the building when he finally led them to their rooms. Ciel was exhausted from listening to the white haired boy go on and on about the order and was more than unhappy with this arrangement. He didn’t know how they were going to be able to pull this off, but so far it had somehow worked. Most of it was probably due to the fact that Sebastian was a different type of demon, and more high level, than an akuma so Allen Walker thought they were human. And if Allen thought they were human, everyone else was currently buying it. With a sigh he sat down on the bed, waiting for his butler’s return and a moment later there was in fact a knock at the door before said demon walked in. 

“Young master I collected a few of these from the library and think you should read them, they would be useful to not only the investigation but also your studies,” He said as he entered with several books in his hands which he set on the nightstand. They seemed to be a collection of records and such. “Also, the director has requested our presence to test our innocence, how would you like to proceed?” 

“Is it to visit that Hevlaska creature?” Ciel asked him. 

“Yes, my lord. Upon further investigation it appears that the creature can sense something called an “innocence synchronization rate” within exorcists. I am sure that it will be able to tell that we do not possess any such matter and would be a great danger to our cover” Sebastian explained to him. 

“Well then convince the director to test us in another way, have a duel or something for all I care but do not let Hevlaska touch you, that’s an order.” Ciel said, looking up at the demon with a slight glare in his eyes as he watched the other male bow down. 

“Yes, my lord, it shall be done,” was all he said before exiting the dorm. Ciel looked over to the pile of books and reluctantly picked up the one off the top and opened it. He began reading as he once again waited for Sebastian’s return.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Director Komui has agreed to a duel examination, though I am sure we will have to visit Hevlaska eventually,” Sebastian told him as they walked down the hall, heading for the training grounds. 

“Well we’ll just avoid it for as long as we can then won’t we? That thing will be the end of this mission if we are not careful,” Ciel said with his usual, matter-of-fact like tone. 

“Understood. Now before we arrive I must remind you of how this will work. Our story claims we have an innocence type similar to the woman General Cloud, who has a parasitic-beast type anti-akuma weapon. To maintain that story you will have to treat me as such, give orders during the fight and -”

“Yes, yes, I know. Make it look like I am controlling you. We talked about this before, now let’s hurry up and get this over with already!” Ciel snapped at him in irritation and sped up until they got to their destination. At the center of the training area was a dirt arena for practice fights. Several members of the order had already gathered around, curious about the new exorcists. Science division workers were there to examine their innocence, but most were there just to watch the fight. 

“So are we going to do this or not?” Ciel snapped as he and Sebastian walked up. 

“Yes, right away. We have a few challengers for you just to see what the two of can do. Who’d like to start?” Komui said, holding a clip board as he looked over his glasses at the crowd. 

“I’ll take a whack at it first!” A boy said as he jumped over the small fence around the arena. Sebastian looked over the red-headed boy, watching as he pulled out a rather small hammer that rapidly expanded in his hand. 

“This is Lavi, one of the Bookman Clan,” Komui said as the boy came up. “Begin when you are ready.”

Lavi turned to them with a smirk, then raised the now massive hammer. “Innocence Level 2, release! Hellfire and Ash!!” He shouted and Sebastian watched as bright, glowing symbols appeared above the boy, then he hit the hammer on the red marking, then slammed it down on the ground. The symbol appeared below them and Sebastian pushed Ciel out of the way before the circle burst into flames. 

“LAVI! YOU AREN’T SUPPOSED TO KILL THEM!!!” Komui yelled at him from the sidelines, watching in shock as he could see nothing but fire where Sebastian once was. 

Ciel found his footing after being shoved then turned to the raging inferno next to him. Lavi looked smug, sure he had one until he noticed the small boy smiling rather darkly. 

“Innocence Activate,” Ciel said, ripping off the eye patch and the marking glowed brightly. With that, the ring of fire parted. Sebastian stepped out, completely untouched by the flames and Lavi’s eye widened in shock. “Put out this stupid flame,” Ciel ordered and the butler raised his hand and the fire swirled and spiraled down into a sphere above his palm. 

“Would you like this back?” Sebastian asked, looking from the swirling fire in his hands to Lavi, who was backing up slowly. 

“Fire,” Ciel ordered behind him and with that, the fireball shot at Lavi, giving him hardly any time to run for it before it exploded right behind him. 

“Well done! That was incredible!” Komui said as Lavi pulled himself off the ground, having a lot of large singe marks on his clothes. 

“I’ll go next!” Lenalee said as she jumped up. 

“No! Lenalee don’t-!” Komui instantly but she shot a glare at him.

“We need to test his speed don’t we?” She snapped at him then turned to Sebastian. “I am Lenalee Lee, and I will be your next opponent,” the young girl said sweetly. 

“It is an honor to meet you my lady,” Sebastian said, bowing down to her and Lenalee blushed a little, making her brother growl. “Shall we begin?” He purred, smiling as she nodded. 

“Dark Boots, Activate!” She said and her legs lit up with bright green. Leaping into the air she easily soared up into the air before rocketing down with a kick aimed for his face, but when she was about to hit him, he suddenly wasn’t there. She hit the ground, bouncing back up into the air. Looking around she was shocked to see the butler above her and had to quickly backflip to get out of the way. He landed on the ground, looking up as the girl came shooting back down at him. Reaching up, Sebastian caught her foot without even a flinch and the whole crowd gasped. He smiled up at her before releasing her boot so she wouldn’t fall over. In truth, catching her hurt like hell, but the demon didn’t show it at all as he bowed to her again. 

“That… that was amazing…” Lenalee said in awe, staring up at him. 

“It is an honor to receive such praise from you Mrs. Lee,” the butler said and she giggled a little. 

“Now then if we are done with this whole thing, I have better things to do with my time,” Ciel snapped, irritated with how charming his butler was acting as it seriously got on his nerves. 

“You’re not done yet brat,” another voice snapped and Ciel turned to see the man they met before, Kanda, approaching them with a serious glare. “Arm yourself, I don’t fight without a real weapon,” He snapped at Sebastian as he unsheathed Mugen. 

“As you wish,” the demon said, looking over at one of the walls that held several types of training weapons. He selected a rapier, a long thin sword much like one used in fencing. 

“Che, really? That is your choice?” Kanda snorted. “Suit yourself.” He hissed then called out, “Mugen, Activate!” and the katana lit up bright blue before he lunged at Sebastian. 

“Sebastian, make this fast. I am bored of these stupid games,” Ciel said, looking irritated. 

“Yes, my lord,” He responded as Mugen clashed into his weapon and the third duel began. The katana slashed dangerously close to him several times, but Sebastian was fast to match each of Kanda’s moves. 

“Double Illusion sword!” The exorcist said and another blade appeared in his hand, catching Sebastian by surprise and giving him enough time to stab the second blade into his shoulder. The demon’s eyes flashed and Kanda paused, stunned as he thought that his eyes had turned almost magenta with slitted pupils. In a moment Sebastian grabbed the wrist of the hand holding the sword in his shoulder, then knocked the other one from Kanda’s grasp with the rapier. Still holding Kanda’s wrist he delivered a hard kick to his side, sending the Japanese boy into the closest wall. Mugen returned to a single blade that Sebastian removed from his shoulder as the crowd watched, absolutely stunned. 

“Are we done here?” Ciel snapped, breaking the tense silence. 

“Y-Yes, I believe so,” Komui replied. “Someone please call a medical team!” he said as he came to his senses. 

“He can take care of himself just fine. Sebastian lets go,” Ciel ordered and with that, the pair left the training grounds. 

Lavi went up to help Kanda but got blown off like usual. The bookman apprentice looked back to the hall the two had just disappeared down, having a bad feeling about them. 

“Have you figured it out yet?” a voice said from behind him after most all the others had left. Lavi turned to see his short master and chuckled. 

“What do ya mean panda?” he joked, getting a hard hit on the head for calling him a panda and Bookman growled at him. 

“Those two are not what they seem. I know you’ve noticed it, but have you figured it out yet?” He said and Lavi paused but shook his head. “Then pay better attention, watch them closely. Did you ever see the glow of innocence during their fight? Did you notice the color of his eyes when he was stabbed? Does that marking really like Allen’s to you?” Bookman snapped. 

“Well… no, but what does that even mean?” Lavi said, thinking through all his records but nothing seemed to fit. 

“Then I suggest you go and find out.” Bookman replied then left him alone, leaving Lavi to his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope all of that made sense! Please review!!!


	4. Demon makes a deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lavi digs a little too deep and uncovers a dangerous secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah! Two chapters in one day!

It was starting to grow dark out while Lavi was wandering down the hall, his head in a book as he tried to unlock the mystery behind the two new “exorcists”. He heard someone coming towards him but didn’t really pay attention until he ran right into them. The book flew out of his hand and there was a loud clatter the tray the person was holding fell from his hands. 

“Oh, wow sorry!” He said, but watched as in one fluid movement, Sebastian caught everything. Lavi froze as he realized he was face to face with the very person he had been investigating. 

“Anything the manner, young bookman?” the tall male asked, looking down at him when Lavi just stood there. He handed the boy the book, noticing the title. “Breeds of Immortals? Interesting reading choice,” he commented. 

“U-Um, yeah…just for fun!” Lavi stuttered and started to walk away before he paused. “Wait, actually I had a question for you,” he said, gathering his courage. 

“Yes?” The butler asked, turning back to him with a fake smile on his face. 

“What are you?” Lavi growled and Sebastian paused.

“Why, an exorcist of course” He said simply. 

“No, I mean really. You clearly are not an exorcist, but Allen says you are not an akuma, so what are you? A Noah?” He growled. 

“A Noah? As in the Noah family?” Sebastian said with a dark chuckle that made Lavi’s skin crawl. “Tell me, young bookman, do you know that there are more than one type of demon in this world?” He purred. 

“What? Like more than four levels of akuma?” Lavi questioned and Sebastian’s eyes flashed, making him step back. 

“Do not insult me by calling me such a low leveled, filthy creature,” He snapped and Lavi was now sure that his eyes had changed as they were now glowing brightly. 

“But, if you’re a demon then Allen would have seen the soul trapped inside you!” Lavi growled, no of this making sense to him. 

“I said there are other types of demons did I not?” He said with a smirk. “I am not made from some pathetic human soul and was not crafted from your Millennium Earl. I am a beast from hell, young bookman.” Sebastian said with such a calm, human tone of voice that it even more disturbing. 

“T-T-Then what are you doing here?” He stuttered as he tried to keep a strong tone but it faltered from his own fear. 

“I am currently in a contract with the young earl and will stand by his side until the day I consume his soul. He is under orders to investigate this establishment so therefore, so am I. Now I need this to continue on smoothly for I am sure that if your little “friends” discover what I really am they will try to end my life and possibly my master’s. I know they cannot kill me, but I shall not stand for any harm to come to Ciel, so if you try and tell any of them, I shall make sure to make your precious friends lives in a most horrifying way. Besides, you are a bookman are you not? You are not supposed to interfere in the actions of war, so please, if you value your friends’ souls, keep silent. Understood?” Sebastian said, looking down at him with a smile that made Lavi realize that he now had elongated fangs. 

“Y-Yes. Of course,” he whispered, cowering back as his eyes locked on the fangs. The moment the words left his lips, Sebastian stepped away and everything returned to normal; the glowing eyes and fangs were gone. 

“Farewell, young bookmen. Have a good night,” the demon said before disappearing down the darkness of the hall.


	5. An unwanted guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A person from Ciel and Sebastian's past shows up at the doorstep of the order and is sure to cause trouble.

Two days passed at the Order. Two days full of reading records, listening to Allen, and meeting almost every freaking member of the Black Order. Ciel was in his room with Sebastian, alone for what seemed like the first time in ages. 

“How can these people stand this?! I used to think the manor was loud with those three sorry excuses for servants running around all day, but this place makes that seem like complete silence! There’s just so many people and they’re just, _everywhere_ , all the time. Allen always has some stupid story to tell or another random idiot to introduce!” Ciel ranted, flopping back on his bed. 

“Missing home my lord?” Sebastian asked with an amused chuckle. He wasn’t too fond of the large crowd in small live quarters either, but it seemed to be particularly taxing on Ciel. 

“For once… yes. I can hardly hear myself think around Allen. Lavi is even worse! Or Krory… Him and that Miranda girl have got to be the most ridiculous idiots I have ever met, and to think they are the ones treating _me_ like a child!” He huffed, staring up at the ceiling as he rubbed his temples. There was a rapid knock on the door and Ciel could hardly contain his groan of annoyance at being bothered again. Sebastian went and opened the door without needed to be asked. 

“Lenalee, to what do we owe the pleasure?” He asked as he saw the young girl there with an odd expression on her face. 

“Um, well I assumed that since you weren’t in your room, you’d be here Sebastian. And well, um, Komui needs you for something.” She said quickly. 

“What for? If I may ask,” He said, a little surprised the director was specifically looking for him. 

“There’s someone… here for you. I think…” Lenalee said, looking very confused herself. 

“What?? But no one knows we are here!” Ciel said suddenly, sitting up as he heard what she said. 

“That’s why my brother wants to see you right away, we don’t know who it is either,” the girl said, then lead the two of them back to the security camera monitors. As soon as Sebastian saw the person on the screen though, he glared at the figure and could hear his master growl a little. 

“Oh Bassy~! I know you’re in there, please come out my love, you know it’s rude to keep a lady waiting!” the red head called, looking right up at the cameras with a smile full of sharp teeth. “I heard you’re an exorcist now! Why didn’t you tell me! It’s so mean to keep secrets from your lover~! Oh but you are the mysterious type, it’s one of the thinks that makes you soooo attractive! Now come out come out wherever you are my Bassy!!” 

“That is kinda a weird looking lady…” Reever said beside them, all of the people giving Sebastian a questioning look, but no one said anything as they realized how pissed off he looked. 

“That person is not a lady in any way,” He said bitterly. “I’ll take care of this, one moment please,” the butler said to Komui and Reever before walking out of the room, headed for the front gate. 

“Um, Lavi go with him please,” Komui said as he saw Sebastian leave, a little worried about their “guest” from Sebastian’s expression. Turning back to the screen he watched to see what would happen. 

 

 _~Outside the gate~_  
The gate opened up and Grell lit up as he saw Sebastian walk out, not even noticing the ice-cold glare the demon was giving him. 

“Oh Bassy I knew it! I knew you were in-!” he squealed until suddenly Sebastian ran at him and grabbed him by the face and the next thing Grell knew, he was flying off the edge of the cliff the Order sat on top of. 

“SEBASTAIN WHAT THE HELL! You just pushed that chick off a cliff!!!” Lavi shouted at him as he ran up behind the butler. The man ignored the young bookman, knowing that it would take a lot more to even hurt the shinigami, he just wanted to make it clear that he still hated his guts. Lavi had rushed up to the cliff’s edge, looking over to run after the “girl” and was surprised to see her hanging onto a large chainsaw that was now embedded in the rock. With a swift moment Grell’s chainsaw came to life and ripped its way through the rock and carried him back up to the top, nearly cutting Lavi in two if he hadn’t scrambled back just in time. 

“Bassy that is so rude! How dare you do such a thing to a lady!” Grell fumed at him, “I came all this way to see you and this is what you do?!” 

“I see no lady here, now if you have any sense Grell Sutcliff, then you will leave right now,” the demon hissed at him threateningly. 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a second please! Why the hell did you just throw her off a cliff, what is going on? Are you two like ex’s or something?” Lavi snapped, but instantly regretted it as Sebastian’s glare now was aimed at him. 

“We are NOT ex’s” Sebastian growled and Lavi got nervous as he saw his eyes flash again like they had a few nights ago. The difference was that a few nights ago had just be a threat to look scary, but this time Sebastian looked seriously ticked off. 

“Ohh such a gentleman standing up for a lady like that,” Grell purred and suddenly Lavi found the other red head glued to his side. “And so handsome too!”

“Grell is no lady, he’s not even a woman to begin with. Now either get out or stand what business you have here,” Sebastian said, looking back at the shinigami. Grell reluctantly removed himself from Lavi’s side and straighten up, fixing his hair a little in the process. 

“Well if you must know, there have been problems with keeping track of souls. That idiot the Millennium Earl is jacking up all our records and “To Die” lists with his akumas! Souls are supposed to pass on and stay that way! Not come back and kill even more people, no no, that screws everything up and creates even more work for me and Will!” Grell snapped, “So we needed someone to come and stop the disruptions and when I heard you were here already, how could I resist?” he purred, winking at Sebastian even if the demon looked ready to throw him through a wall.

“Wait, “To Die” lists? Soul records? Those are the work of shinigamis,” Lavi said, knowing about the immortal creatures from the research and books he had seen in the past. 

“Of course it’s the work of a shinigami! I am one!” Grell said with a smile and Lavi saw his eyes, the two rings of green that were one of the marks of the death gods. For a moment he was absolutely stunned. 

“You’re actually a shinigami… like, really, an immortal death god! That is so cool!!!” he suddenly cried out, surprising both Sebastian and Grell a little as he practically fangirled over Grell at the thought of all the knowledge a death god could hold. 

“You sure know how to make a girl feel important,” Grell purred, batting his eyelashes at Lavi who didn’t even seem to care that he was being flirted with. Sebastian rolled his eyes in irritation, wanting to just get the man out of there before he blew Ciel and his cover. 

_”Sebastian, Lavi, bring Grell inside please. I would like to speak to him personally,”_ Komui said over the intercoms and the demon glared back at Grell before reluctantly heading back inside will he listened to Lavi start asking him all sorts of questions about shinigamis. Grell, of course, was enjoying the practically super-star attention as well. 

He opened the gate again to go inside but came face to face with Kanda- well actually the tip of Mugen- the moment he stepped through the door. 

“Why the hell should we let him in??” Kanda barked, looking almost as irritated as Sebastian, but that was rather normal for him. 

“Ohh~! Gosh Bassy if I knew there were so many attractive men here, I would have come sooner!” Grell purred, making Kanda’s brow twitch in irritation.

“The director wishes to speak with him. If he does anything out of line, I assure you Kanda that I will be happy to kill him myself with the chainsaw he is holding,” Sebastian said. 

“Bassy that’s so rude! You nearly did that to me the first time we met, why would you ever want to hurt me like that again!” Grell wailed, sounding upset but before Sebastian or Kanda could reply, the director came up. 

“Ah, Mr. Sutcliff isn’t it?” Komui said as he walked up. 

“I definitely prefer “Miss” if you don’t mind,” Grell replied and Komui nodded. 

“Of course, my mistake. Now please, join me in my office and we can discuss the terms of your collaboration with the order. I believe we have similar intents and we could always use an extra hand, especially someone of your skills,” he said as he led Grell of in the direction of his office.  
Ciel came up to them, pulling Sebastian to the side away from Kanda and Lavi. 

“What is he doing here?!” the young boy snapped, just as displeased about the shinigami’s presence. 

“It appears he is actually here by order of the other shinigamis, there is nothing I can do my lord. I will make sure he knows of our situation and make it clear that he is not to interrupt our investigation in any way. Is that acceptable young master?” He asked. 

“Yes. That will be fine. Now go get me something sweet from the kitchens, I am exhausted and this day only seems to be getting worse,” Ciel sulked and Sebastian nodded before heading off. Ciel sighed and walked back to his dorm. Grell’s appearance here had just added a new level to this hell of a mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did I do with Grell? =D This chapter was crazy fun to write and I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Anyone else you'd like to see join in the fun? Feel free to post requests or ideas, I'm open to adding new things into the story!


	6. Past friends return again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciel and Sebastian are sent out on their first mission and guess who they meet!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH! I am so sorry this took so long!!! I got really sick last week and had no time/energy to work on this... and this was a LONG chapter to write! I hope you like it and please forgive me for taking so long!! This chapter is a bit of a filler since I can't just jump right into the good stuff! Plus it was a fun idea that I think works pretty well =) Enjoy!

“Ciel, Sebastian, you two have been selected for your first mission. Lenalee and Allen shall be accompanying you, here is the information the finders have already gathered. There has been an accumulation of Akuma outside of London. They believe another accommodator has been located, but the finders are having trouble locating where they are,” Komui explained early the next morning after summoning them to his office.

“Alright, when do we leave?” Ciel asked, passing the folder with the details off to Sebastian.

“Immediately, the sooner the better is how it works when dealing with akuma. The longer we wait, the greater the danger for anyone around the area,” he replied and Ciel nodded.

“We’ll go get ready then,” He said, standing up.

“Allen and Lenalee will meet you at the station!” Komui called to them as they walked out.

“I shall go and prepare your things young master, please continue on to the station,” Sebastian told him before going down the hall and getting a few things as the young boy went the opposite way to the station. In a few minutes Ciel arrived to see Sebastian already waiting, Allen and Lenalee also there a little ways away. As soon as Lenalee spotted them, she ran over, something tucked under her arm.

“Ciel! Sebastian! I have these for you!” She said then proudly held out two Black Order coats.

“Thank you Miss Lee,” Sebastian replied as Ciel picked up the top jacket, the smaller of the two and put it on, surprised to find that it actually fit.

“Did you make these?” he asked, still a little stunned it wasn’t too large for him.

“Not me personally, but we make sure to personalize every one. Sebastian helped us a little since he already knows your measurements,” she said happily, watching them as they put them on.

“Wearing these labels us exorcists,” Allen said as he came up to them. “It draws akuma to us instead of the public so we can protect the people.”

“What a useful strategy, though I doubt you need it with your eye Mr. Walker,” Sebastian commented.

“True, but sometimes my curse doesn’t help,” he said, looking to the side then smiled as he saw they were loading the train. “We should go, the train will leave soon,” he added quickly then the four of them were soon on their way back to London.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

“Mr. Walker! Over here!” a finder called as soon as they got off the train. The white-haired boy greeted the man as they went up then got on a carriage that would take them to the area of the akuma sightings.

“Has there been any new findings?” Ciel asked and the finder looked over at him.

“We are getting closer on pin pointing the accommodator… if I may ask, what is a child doing with you on a mission Mr. Walker?” the finder asked, making Ciel’s temper spike at being called a child.

“My apologizes, this is Ciel Kipling and I am Sebastian Carter. This is our first mission as exorcists,” Sebastian said with a smile, cutting in before Ciel could do anything.

“Oh, wow sorry! Never expected a kid to be an exorcist, but that’s really amazing that you are! Congratulations!” the finder said with a bright smile towards the two of them.

“Thanks,” Ciel said with a slightly bitter tone and a forced grin.

“Alright, we are here so we need to start looking immediately before the akuma find them first,” Allen said as the carriage stopped. He hopped out, assisting Lenalee after him.

“Shouldn’t we split up?” Ciel asked.

“Well it might help, but I don’t want to separate you and Sebastian… but I don’t want to leave you two alone either as it is your first mission…” he muttered, not sure what to do.

“I assure you that we are fully capable of protecting ourselves Mr. Walker, I agree it would be faster to split up and the director said, the longer we wait, the more danger there is,” Sebastian stated.

“Well… alright. Meet up with us at the inn at sundown or call with a golem if you need help,” Allen told them, handing a golem to Ciel. The small thing sat in his palm for a moment before springing to life and began flying up next to his head.

“Yes sir,” the butler replied before they spilt up and began the search.

“Sebastian where are we, this place looks familiar,” Ciel asked as they went down the street.

“One of your estates is just down the road, we came here before the Jack the Ripper case a few months ago,” Sebastian explained.

“Ah, right… you don’t suppose that will be a problem will it?” he asked, a little worried that they would be too recognizable in this area.

“I do not believe so-,”

“CIEL!!!!” Sebastian cut off as a familiar voice shouted behind them.

“No… don’t tell me…” Ciel muttered before he was practically tackled by the young prince of Bengal.

“GET OFF ME!” the Englishmen snapped, trying to push the taller boy off as he was practically crushed by him.

“CIEL WHY DO YOU ALWAYS LEAVE WIHOUT ME!” The prince wailed loudly in his ear. Ciel cringed and stopped trying to get free, knowing that he was far weaker than Soma. He glared at Sebastian as his way to tell him to do something.

“Prince Soma, if you would please let go of the young master,” Sebastian said and he instantly detangled himself from Ciel and backed off, not wanting to make Sebastian angry since he was honestly scared of his friend’s butler in black. Agni quickly came to his side, frantically checking over his prince as usual.

“Look, we’re busy right now and I don’t have time to deal with you. You cannot reveal who we are if anyone asks got that? My name is Ciel Kipling and Sebastian is not my but-”

“Ohhh, is this another thing like when we went to school??” Soma interrupted, his eyes wide with curiosity.

“Yes! Now will you listen?!” Ciel snapped at him, irritated already with him and his ridiculously childish expression. To his irritation there was another interruption as a man came up to them.

“You there…” the man said, walking up with a bizarre expression on his face.

“What?” Ciel snapped then froze as a large pentagram appeared on the man’s forehead.

“EXORCISTSSS!!!” He suddenly screeched before his mouth opened impossibly wide and the barrel of a cannon stuck out. The muzzle lit up with bright purple energy before exploding out in a loud boom. Ciel didn’t have any time to move, but he didn’t have too as Sebastian bolted forward. When the dust settled, he looked up to see an odd, dark purple cannon shell in his demon’s hands before Sebastian crushed in and tossed it aside. The creature snarled, a sound mixed between a human’s scream and the clanking of metal before it expanded and grew into a grotesque thing with cannon barrels almost everywhere. Sebastian quickly grabbed Ciel as Agni scooped up the prince and the two jumped back.

“Sebastian what is that?!” Ciel said, eyes wide with shock and disgust as the thing somehow floated up into the air above them.

“That, young master, is an akuma,” the butler replied and Ciel suddenly understood why Sebastian despised the lower class demon. The creature looked back down at them and the cannons all turned towards the group of four.

“EXORCISTSSSSS” The beast above them hissed again before opening fire. Sebastian quickly pushed Ciel behind him, knowing that if the young master was hit, he would die almost instantly.

“Agni, please take Prince Soma and escape,” he said while still blocking bullets and to his surprise, the servant did not move.

“I shall not allow our friends to be hurt, not when I can fight too, Sebastian!” Agni declared, pulling the wrapping around his right hand free.

“Wait this is not a normal-!” he argued, then stopped as he saw his hand glowing a bright blue and Agni slammed a bullet away with no harm. Sebastian smiled, knowing how strong the human was. If Agni could match a demon like him, surely an akuma would be no problem.

“Sebastian! End this now it is loud and annoying!” Ciel suddenly snapped from behind them and the butler contained a chuckle, amused by his impatience.

“Certainly, my lord,” He replied, before looking up at the akuma. Grabbing hold of the next two bullets, he jumped into the air above where the beast was shooting. While a well-aimed throw, the two shells left two large holes in the creature. It stopped, looking up at him with a confused and pained expression. Sebastian watched, able to see the beast’s soul as it was human, as it exploded violently and the soul shredded. He landed just as two more people came up.

“CIEL! SEBASTIAN! Are you okay!” Another voice said as Allen and Lenalee ran up to them, having heard the akuma firing.

“Yes, of course we are,” Ciel said, getting up and dusting himself off as Sebastian returned to his side. Allen looked at the two of them, then back to where the akuma had been. He was confused, sure he had seen the soul be destroyed instead of saved like it should have when the beast was destroyed with innocence. Without much more thought, he brushed it off, voting his eyes had deceived him and the smoke had blurred his vision.

“And who is this?” Allen asked, looking to Agni and Soma, but what really caught his interest was Agni’s hand.

“This is Prince Soma of Bengal and his butler Agni. We met them a while ago when we were in the area, it must have been fate for us to run into them again at such a time for I do believe Agni may be the accommodator we have been seeking,” Sebastian explained, making Ciel, Soma, and Agni all turn to him in surprise.

“A what?” Soma said, looking just as confused as his servant.

“An accommodator of innocence, the substance given to us by God to fight akuma. I believe you’re butler’s hand holds a piece of parasite time innocence, otherwise he couldn’t have stopped those bullets,” Lenalee said with a bright smile as she walked up to him. “May I?” she asked sweetly and Agni nervously held out his hand.

“This hand was given to me by the gods, it is to protect my prince and nothing else,” he insisted quickly, but as Ciel watched he realized that it was very likely Agni was an exorcist.

“Yes, and you have done very well at that, but wouldn’t you like to help even more people? You could come with us, join the exorcists and help stop those akuma,” She said, looking up at him after confirming that it was indeed innocence. Agni paused, then looked to his prince before pulling his hand away and bowing to Lenalee.

“I am very sorry but I cannot accept such an offer. I have devoted my life to my prince and cannot leave his side. He saved my life and I shall serve him until the day I die. Please forgive me but I cannot go with you,” Agni said apologetically and Lenalee looked disappointed, but knew they couldn’t force him if he didn’t want to go. Allen stepped up beside her.

“It’s alright, I understand wanting to stay with him. Just be on the lookout okay? There are a few more akuma hanging around here. We will stop any we see on our way back, but keep an eye out” Allen said, smiling at him.

“Of course. Good luck on your journey back then, I am sorry to have you come so far for nothing” he apologized again.

“Wait you are leaving already Ciel?!?” Soma suddenly piped up, looking over at the small boy with sad, puppy-dog eyes.

“Yes, we have a job to do! Let’s get going already, like Allen said, there are other of those filthy things out there,” Ciel snapped at them before turning and walking away.

“He is right, we have work to do, bye Agni! Bye Soma!” Lenalee said before walking after Ciel, soon followed by Allen. Sebastian paused a moment, watching as the two Indians went the opposite direction.

“How very interesting this has turned out to be…” He said with a smirk on his lips before he turned and followed after his master.


	7. A necessary distraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanda becomes suspicious and Sebastian must make a distraction to stop him before their secret is revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Sorry about the delay! That you so much for the favorites and follows!!! <3 you guys!

            The group soon had arrived back at headquarters after the encounter with Soma and Agni. Ciel had left the report to Sebastian and was heading back to his room when the door to his right suddenly opened up. He looked over to see Kanda and the teen’s expression almost instantly turned sour upon seeing him.

            “Oh, um, hi Kanda,” Ciel said with a fake smile, trying to seem nice since he didn’t particularly want to be on Kanda’s bad side… well anymore one his bad side since he still seemed pretty pissed about being beaten by Sebastian before.

            “Don’t “hi Kanda” me, cut the crap,” he snapped with a harshness that made Ciel a little surprised. He stepped out of his room, closer to the boy, still looking agitated. “I want to know what the hell you really are. Why the hell would two “exorcists” know a shinigami??” he snarled and Ciel became worried.

            “It was just an accident, we met by chance!” He defended quickly but Kanda didn’t look convinced.

            “Che, I’m not that stupid shortie. Now tell me the truth or I will make you. Go see Hevlaska if you are telling the truth then, or are you hiding that you are Noah or something??” he said with a glean in his eye as Ciel paled a little.

            “W-why would we need to do that, we already proved we are exorcists!” Ciel snapped back.

            “Exorcists aren’t the only ones capable of killing akuma. You think no one noticed how you avoided seeing her?” he hissed, moving closer and forcing Ciel to back up into the railing.

            “ _Sebastian do something, we cannot let Hevlaska touch you!”_ Ciel thought desperately as he was cornered without a lie to get his way out of this. As he didn’t reply instantly, Kanda reached for Mugen.

 

~Meanwhile~

            Sebastian smirked as he sensed what was going on, finding it amusing that Ciel was pinned in another sticky situation. He looked over as the door to Komui’s office opened and Lenalee entered. She walked by with a tray of coffee just as the demon got an idea when she suddenly tripped. He dove forward, catching her in one arm and the coffee tray in the other, not spilling a single drop.

            “My, my Miss Lenalee you really must be more careful,” he purred in a seductive tone with their faces just a few inches apart all in perfect view of Komui. The director’s temper flared as he saw his dear sister in the arms of another man and he instantly took action, whipping a remote from his pocket.

            “SIR KOMLIN THE FIFTH!! ATTACK!!!” He shouted as he hit the activation button and the members of the science department panicked as they heard the sound of clanking metal footsteps storming their way. The robotic creature burst right through the wall and focused a red eye on Sebastian.

            “NO ONE TOUCHES MY LENALEE!!!” Komui cried as he pressed the button for the robot to lock its target and attack. Sebastian smirked, gracefully setting Lenalee down before bolting in the opposite direction, making the machine give chase.

~Back in the hall~

            Ciel and Kanda both looked up as they heard a loud crash upstairs and it wasn’t long until they saw a metallic monster racing after the butler dressed in black.

            “Not again, damn that Komui,” Kanda hissed, drawing Mugen completely but hardly had time to attack before Sebastian zipped by. He scooped up Ciel before one of the metal legs came down right where he had been standing, sending Kanda scrambling to get up when he was knocked aside.

            “Was that a suitable intervention my lord?” Sebastian said, looking completely calm even if they were being chased by a psycho’s invention.

            “A little overly dramatic but yes. Now stop it before someone actually gets hurt,” Ciel snorted as he looked back at the disaster the thing was causing.

            “Oh I believe that will be unnecessary,” Sebastian replied and a moment later Lenalee appeared from above, sending her Dark Boots straight through the head of the machine. Sebastian stopped and put the boy down as she stepped away from the destroyed Sir Komlin.

            “I’m sorry about that… Komui’s a little… over protective…” She said with a blush, embarrassed that this happened almost every time a man touched her.

            “Yeah, just a little,” Ciel said in annoyance as said director rushed past and started wailing about his crushed invention. “Sebastian we need to hurry this up. People are beginning to grow suspious,” he said as he began walking away.

            “Yes, my lord,” Sebastian replied simply as he followed the young master like a shadow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the kinda short chapter, I hope you still enjoyed it!


	8. Interruption of the worst kind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a mission with Grell, Lavi and Kanda the three are interrupted by some unexpected enemies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! I hope to have the next chapter up super soon!! Promise! Thanks for your support!

“Grell! Hey are you in there?! Shinigami? Hellooooo?” Lavi said while knocking loudly on the door. “Come on Grell we start the mission and you’re supposed to come with us!” he snapped.

“Just break it down or leave without him already!” Kanda growled next to him, getting sick of waiting for the stupid reaper. He grabbed shoved Lavi aside, ready to slam the door open when the knob turned and the red-head suddenly stepped out.

“So impatient! It’s rude to rush a lady you know,” Grell purred while walking between them, running a finger over Lavi’s jawline as he passed. Kanda glared, pissed at that the idiot kept pretending to be a woman. It was really starting to piss him off. “Now are you two coming?” the reaper asked as he reached the end of the hall without them.

“Let’s go Yuu!” Lavi said, immediately back to his normal chipper mood, rushing after Grell before Kanda could argue about using his first name. After catching up to him, the three of them continued out to the street, exiting the inn they had arrived at the night before from the train. They had be dispatched to investigate an increased gathering of akuma in the area which the finders had been struggling to find leads on.

“Hmmm… now where shall we start…?” Grell said more to himself before just picking to go left and started to walk off.

“Hey! Wait we need to meet with the finder!” Kanda snapped at him and Grell paused.

“Well you can if you want, but another person not on the To Die list just got killed and I believe that is the work of those nasty akuma. So if you want to waste more time and let more people die then go find your little friend, otherwise we should really go there before the akuma escapes,” Grell snapped at him. Both of them looked shocked and Lavi looked a little awed that Grell could tell that.

“Che, fine” Kanda muttered and reluctantly followed them as Grell picked up his pace. It was actually getting hard for the two humans to keep up as the reaper pulled out his scythe before making a sharp turn down an alley. A moment after he disappeared there was a large explosion and the shinigami was thrown across the street in a blur of red fabric and purple bullets. Kanda instantly had Mugen drawn, spotting Lavi’s hammer growing in his hand as they charged the akuma that emerged from the smoke. Leaping into the air Kanda sliced it in two with the katana in his grip as Lavi rushed to Grell.

“That jerk nearly hit my face!!!” Grell snarled as he brushed the dirt off his coat and was remarkably untouched otherwise.

“Well it wouldn’t have happened if you were paying more attention!” Kanda snapped at him before two more akuma emerged. Grell smirked, flashing his sharp teeth and revved the chainsaw in his hand.

“It won’t happen again,” he hissed before leaping into the air and hacked the demons apart with his scythe. It wasn’t long before the noise attracted more of them and Kanda quickly noticed that the incoming beasts were mostly level twos.

“What’s with the weird looking ones?” He heard Grell ask from above him.

“Level twos,” Lavi replied with a hit of worry as he saw the number coming in.

“Interesting… I didn’t know such a demon could evolve,” Grell said before going after the closet one.

“Come on!” Kanda barked at Lavi then took off towards the incoming creatures but before any of them reached the akumas, they all froze. Lavi skidded to a halt.

“What’s wrong with them??” He said quickly, glancing over at Kanda and Grell.

“I don’t care just kill them while they’re not fighting back!” Kanda snapped.

“Now, now, that’s not very fair now is it?” A male voice said from behind them, followed by a girlish giggle. Lavi turned and his face paled as he saw the red and black checkered door standing open on top of the nearest building. Two of the Noah stood in front of it. Smirking with a cigarette between his teeth Tyki tipped his top hat at the exorcists. Floating besides him was Road sitting on Lero.

“What do you want Noah??” Kanda snapped at them.

“Well I’d tell you, but I’m more interested in your companion. Who’s that? A new exorcist?” Tyki asked with a smirk.

“How dare you! I’m not some lowly exorcist!” Grell snarled, chainsaw revving again to emphasize it.

“Oh really?” Tyki said, surprised but even more intrigued now. “Then what are you?”

“I would have thought you Noah would know about shinigami, you know, those of us that send souls up to your beloved God’s heaven?” He said smugly as the Noah’s eyes widened.

“Interesting, I’ve never had the pleasure of meeting one of your kind. But what business does a shinigami have with exorcists?” the Noah asked.

“Because you are messing up my “To Die” list!” Grell snapped. Kanda looked over to Lavi as the reaper had the two Noah well distracted.

“Go” Kanda mouthed to the bookman and he quickly listened, knowing they needed help if they were to challenge two Noahs. He rushed to their Finder and accessed his mobile golem.

_”Lavi? What is it?”_ Allen’s voice came through from the other end.

“Allen! We need help right now! Tyki Mikk and Road Kamelot showed up!”

_”What?! Alright, I’ll be right there Lavi! We can use the ark, just keep them busy right now!”_

“Yeah, Grell is doing that now”

_”Hold on Lavi, we’ll be there soon”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay Noah!!! Hahaha how do you like it?


	9. A surprising blow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Help arrives and it is quite a surprise for everyone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See! Updated twice in one day to make up for it!

“ALL AVAILABLE EXORCISTS CALLED TO THE ARK! REPEAT, ALL EXORCISTS CALLED TO THE ARK!” the intercom blared suddenly. Ciel cringed at the sharp noise. He looked to Sebastian and nodded and the two of them rushed to the science department. 

Allen, Lenalee and Miranda stood before the large black gateway. 

“What’s going on?” Ciel asked as they came up to them. 

“Noah have appeared, we need to go help Lavi, Kanda, and Grell right now or things could go badly,” Allen said, looking quite panicked. “We have to use the ark to get there in time, so let’s go” 

Ciel glanced to his butler, who was looking over the gateway but Ciel couldn’t read his expression. Allen walked up to it and they watched him vanish inside it, followed by the two girls. 

“Well… this will be interesting,” Ciel muttered softly before nervously going forward through the wall of darkness. To his shock, he stepped into a lovely shimmering white city. “Allen… where are we?” he asked as Sebastian came up behind him. 

“This is the ark, now hurry and follow me, I have a door way close to their location already opened,” Allen snapped urgently. Ciel would rather learn more about the city that had appeared from nowhere, but he followed when Sebastian nudged him. 

“Young master we need to hurry,” he said and Ciel snapped out of it. 

“Right, let’s go Sebastian,” the boy said with a smirk and followed the exorcists through the next doorway.   
They stepped out onto a roof top of the city. A few blocks away they could spot the Noah doorway with the exorcists around it. 

“This is our one chance for surprise, use it well!” Allen barked at them, activating his Crown Clown as Lenalee’s Dark Boots lit up with energy. 

“Sebastian!” Ciel snapped as a command. The butler scooped him up then leapt forward, shooting past Allen and Lenalee as he dashed across the exorcists. 

“Ciel! Wait you don’t know what they are like!” Lenalee called. 

“Sebastian this is an order, stop the Noah,” Ciel said, smirking as he challenged his demon. He looked down at his master then smiled. 

“Yes, my lord,” he purred, eyes turning to pools of glistening pink and crimson. Putting Ciel down on the roof but not near the Noah he came up behind the taller of the two targets and slammed a foot into the back of his head hard with a sickening crack. 

“Oh FUCK! OW!” Tyki snarled, letting out a string of curses as he held the back of his skull, his hat having been knocked off his head. He spun around to see his attacker, expecting one of the other stupid exorcists and was shocked to see a tall man dressed like a butler landing gracefully after the strike. Besides him Road looked equally stunned. 

“Who the hell are you?!?” Tyki snarled, noticing the kid behind him with a smirk that rubbed him the wrong way and made him growl. “And how did you hit me that hard with your foot?! Got some sort of foot parasite type innocence in there or something??” He hissed and the man chuckled. 

“That’s ridiculous. I am simply one hell of a butler. My master has ordered that the two of you be stopped,” He said with a chilling calmness as Allen and Lenalee landed on the roof top behind him. 

“Bassy! Oohhh are you here to rescue us??” Grell squealed in excitement and the man’s calmness turned to a grimace. 

“If you must stay it like that, yes I am Grell,” He muttered, shooting a glare at the shinigami before looking back to the Noah. 

“Hehe! Tyki he really thinks he can stop us and save them!” Road laughed, almost falling off Lero as she did before she looked down on the butler. “Noah are more powerful than any pitiful human, so good luck with that. Though you are rather cute, such a shame to kill you” she giggled then jerked back as suddenly a chainsaw swung just inches from her face. 

“Hands off missy! That man is mine!” Grell snarled at her, looking pissed and swung at her again.   
As the two of them started fighting, Tyki lunged at Sebastian. 

“You really are an idiot if you think you can be distracted near me! How about I reach through your chest and pull out your heart?” He hissed, hand aimed to go straight through his chest. To his shock his hand stopped when it hit his chest instead of going through, making him yelp with pain from the force of his hand slamming into the solid object. “What? I can go through anything! What the fuck?!” He hissed, shaking his hand.  
Sebastian smirked then his eyes flashed again before slamming a kick into Tyki’s side, sending the Noah tumbling to the side. He got up quickly, looking surprised then broke into a laugh, making all of them pause in confusion. 

“Oh this… this is just great,” Tyki said as he recovered from laughing. “I never thought I’d see an akuma pretending to be an exorcist,” he hissed, looking up at Sebastian. 

Next to Ciel, Lenalee and Allen looked stunned and they heard Miranda gasp. Kanda looked confused and really pissed at the same time. 

“No! They’re exorcists! They proved it!” Lenalee said desperately and Tyki looked to Ciel. 

“That one’s just human, not even an exorcist. This one is definitely an akuma,” He chuckled as he approached Sebastian. “Now then akuma, you must be real powerful to hold that form so well. What level are you? Well it doesn’t really matter, I want you to attack them,” Tyki said, expecting the “akuma” to be under his control as the others were but to his surprise Sebastian actually looked quite irritated as the exorcists froze, waiting to be attacked. 

“Why would I ever take orders from you?” Sebastian hissed and Tyki’s eyes widened. 

“You’re an akuma! I can control you!” He snarled, temper rising as the butler chuckled. 

“That is such an insult to call me such a weak and dirty kind of demon,” He hissed and the exorcists stared in a mix of shock, confusion, and anger as Sebastian confirmed it. They watched as the butler took the end of one of his gloves between his teeth and pull it off, revealing black nails and a pentagram-like marking on his hand. “I only take orders from my master, the one that sold their soul to me in a contract with a devil,” he purred with a smirk then waited for the orders.   
Ciel’s eye glowed brightly as he smiled, a little relieved the charade was over. All of the exorcists looked over to him as he stepped forward. 

“SEBASTIAN, THIS IS AN ORDER! KILL TYKI MIKK!” He shouted. 

“Yes, my lord” the demon replied with a deadly smile and the eyes of a monster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUN!


	10. A shattered mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle between Tyki and Allen begins! But what happens when Allen interferes with the fight?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY! Updated =D

“Tease! Rip him apart!” Tyki snarled as the butler lunged at him. The skull butterflies formed and shot forward but did little against him as Sebastian smashed the creatures easily. Tyki’s eyes widened as he was kicked again, sending him skidding back. His golden eyes narrowed and he summoned another tease. This time the creature expanded and changed into a glowing weapon that almost looked like a beam of purple light. When the demon came for another strike, he deflected it this time with the new tool then slashed at him. Sebastian leapt back, still getting grazed by the attack and he smirked.

  
“Looks like you are finally going to fight,” he mocked, only pissing off the Noah more. He attacked once again and it soon became apparent that even though Sebastian was fending off the strikes, he was no longer landing many attacks without his own weapon. Focusing on Tyki’s movements, he waited for him to attack again. When the chance came, he side stepped, surprising the Noah enough to give him enough time to slam a foot into his side. The attack gave Sebastian little time, but he looked around them. The exorcists looked stunned and torn at what to do. Kanda was helping Grell with Road, but the others watched nervously. Sebastian dashed over to the reaper as Tyki stood.

“So sorry, but I need to borrow this for a moment,” he said as he snatched the chainsaw right out of Grell’s hands.

“Bassy wait! You can’t just-!” The red head shouted, cut off as a razor sharp candle zipped past his head.

“Lavi, help them! Lenalee get the young master away from here. I will take care of this,” Sebastian snapped at them. They looked reluctant, but both moved to help. Sebastian landed in front of Tyki, who looked at the new weapon in confusion.

“That’s an odd tool…” He said, then looked stunned as the machine roared to life and Sebastian lunged with such speed that he ripped deep into Tyki’s chest before the Noah even moved. He gasped in pain, feeling the blood begin to spread down his shirt and his vision began to blur a little. The shadow of a man in front of him moved again and he quickly held up his sword to block it. The force of the chainsaw hitting it was bone-rattling and the glowing stopped as it hacked through the transformed tease and nearly cut off Tyki’s arm if he hadn’t jumped back in time.  
From the sidelines, Lenalee had taken Ciel a few roof tops away so it would be safer. They still watched, but she was prepared to grab him and jump away if the fight moved again.

“Why did you listen to him?” the boy asked, surprising Lenalee. He wasn’t looking at her, eyes locked on the fight, and his tone sounded odd, as if he was irritated at her for helping.

“Well it is my duty to protect people, and you are just human…” She said, sounding a little unsure. She really couldn’t decide if Ciel was an enemy… he was in league with a demon, but this demon didn’t really seem all that… bad. He had helped them a lot and was even fighting the Noah to protect them right now. She looked over to Allen, trying to figure out what he thought, but realized Allen hadn’t moved back with them. The white haired exorcist was still on the rooftop.  
Sebastian moved in for the kill, ready to slick of Tyki’s head when suddenly the saw clashed into another sword. To his surprise and Tyki’s, it was the black and white sword of Allen’s innocence.

“STOP IT!” Allen shouted over the roar and grinding sounds of the saw. It died and Sebastian stepped back, a little confused. “You’re ripping up his soul! There’s still someone in there! Before he was a Noah!” the exorcist snapped at him, placing himself between the Noah and the demon.

“Well, that is what happens when someone who is not a reaper wields a scythe… it can cause some problems with that,” Sebastian said with a shrug. “Besides, why do you care? I’ve been destroying akuma souls since I joined the Black Order,” he added and the boy’s eyes flashed.

“You destroyed them?!” He snarled

“Well, I do not fight with innocence and am not a reaper. A demon cannot send a soul to the next life. Demons can only consume souls but as I am in a contract, I could do nothing but destroy the pitiful souls,” he replied calmly. Allen’s temper flared and his silvery eyes changed, becoming a deep golden.

“You traitor! How could you do this?! You lied to us all and killed those people! You are worse than an akuma!” He snarled, remembering how Road had made akuma self-destruct and how painful it was for a soul to be destroyed without innocence. The man in front of him was the opposite of everything he believed it and it was making the exorcist lose control.

“I only followed the orders of my master,” Sebastian said, then jerked back as the boy suddenly keeled over with a loud scream.

“ALLEN!” Lenalee shouted as she heard him in pain. Her boots activated instantly and she shout forward, but someone stopped her. Kanda had blocked her path.

“What are you doing! MOVE!” She said, desperate to help Allen but Kanda grabbed her arm and held her back.

“Lenalee say back,” Kanda warned, his tone dead serious and almost hinting at fearful. The idea that Kanda was afraid of something was enough to make Lenalee freeze in place and watch from where he held her.

Allen slowly rises again and his friends watch as ashen gray spreads over his skin. A row of black stigmatas break open on his forehead, causing a trickle of blood to run down his face.

_“You… must be stopped… demonnn,”_ Allen says but his voice comes out in a different tone, a lower sound that causes Lenalee’s blood to run cold. He looks up to the butler with a dead look in his now completely golden eyes.

_“You must die.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you like it! Another user suggested that Neah gets awoken and I loved the idea =3 I hope it all made sense though! If you didn't quite get it, Allen kind of snapped because he has his side for akuma and humans and Sebastian kinda mess up both so he got really pissed. Feedback please!


	11. This looks like fun~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fourteenth has awoken, but his arrival attracts something much, much worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the delay TT.TT Writer's block and school work are killer! I do hope you like the chapter though!

“ALLEN NO!” Lenalee shouted and pushed past Kanda, bursting forward with her Dark Boots but was stopped again.

            “Miss Lee I must insist you stay back. I do believe you promised to protect the young master” Sebastian said, having moved between her and Allen. She paused but before she could reply a band of white wrapped around his wrist and Sebastian was suddenly jerked away.

            “Pay attention _demon”_ Allen hissed before the butler was jerked down into the solid roof top with bone shattering force. Sebastian stood back up, grimacing as he wiped the dust and rubble from his coat.

            “So sorry for the distraction. Now clearly you are no longer Mr. Walker, is that correct?” He said, keeping his calm tone as he looked back up to the changed exorcist.

            “I am the fourteenth,” he hissed, golden eyes narrowing before another belt of white shot out at him. Sebastian dodged to the side and picked up Grell’s chainsaw again, using it as the fourteenth attacked again.

            “Tyki!” Road called, finally able to notice now that she had Grell pinned to the wall with her candles. The little Noah girl raced over to Tyki’s side and a red door appeared before them.

            “ALLEN! The Noah are getting away! Snap out of it and do something!!!” Lavi shouted at him, extending his hammer to try and block Road. For a moment the exorcist stopped, his golden eyes flashing for a moment as he looked over at Road. He stopped, retracting his Clown Belt for a moment as his eyes seemed to flicker between gold and silver.

            Road was pulling Tyki towards the door, Lero trying to help as well but in that moment the door red checkered door opened. Out of the darkness of the heart shaped door came an eerie cackle before the Earl stepped out. Reaching out, Lero flew into his hand and he twirled the umbrella as he looked over the scene.

            “I sensed the fourteenth, but this looks like much more fun than I expected,” the Earl Millennium snickered. The exorcists were stunned, everyone a little too nervous to act with the two Noah and now the Earl himself. His golden eyes looked over to the two Noah. “Oh Tyki-pet, you’ve gotten all cut up again,” he said, a hint of concern in his voice but the crazy large grin remained on his face.

            “What do you want Earl?!” Lavi snapped, moving to defend Allen if he tried to go for the fourteenth.

            “I couldn’t resist coming when I sensed Neah~! And I won’t see you exorcists harm my family anymore. Nope, nope, not acceptable,” he said, “maybe I should just get rid of the lot of you now. You’re so very in the way all the time.” The Earl’s eyes narrowed and he used Lero to summon his sword.

            “Bean sprout you need to snap out of it right now!” Kanda snarled at him, knowing that Allen was the only one powerful enough to face the Earl- at least the only one to have a chance of winning.

            “Now that wouldn’t be any fun at all!” The Earl declared and shot towards Allen. With a loud clatter his sword slammed into the reaper scythe. “Oh~?”

            “So you are the Millennium Earl then. I believe you are the root of our problems here then,” Sebastian said, looking down at him as he put the scythe on his shoulder. Behind him, Ciel had moved up with Lenalee to Allen.

            “You must be the one that hurt Tyki, hmm?” He replied, looking over the strange weapon. “And that is not your weapon,” he added.

            “IT’S MINE!” Grell shouted from a few roof tops over but was ignored by the both of them. As the Earl noticed Ciel.

            “Oh, you’re the little Phantomhive boy. Now I know who you are,” he hissed suddenly and glared at Sebastian. “The one that stole his soul from me.”

            “What are you talking about?” Ciel snapped.

            “Well you would have made the perfect akuma if this demon hadn’t intervened. Having lost your parents and being trapped, you could have become very strong Ciel,” he said with a dark laugh and Sebastian glared at him.

            “You have been quite a problem demon, no, _Sebastian_. That is what they call you, right?” He asked, still laughing.

            “It is what my master named me,” he snapped back.

            “Hmm… I’m sure I could still make something of your _little master_ yet,” the Earl snickered, eyes locking on the young boy behind the demon. Sebastian’s eyes flashed and with a quick movement he sent three knives straight at him. They were barely deflected by the broad sword in the Earl’s hands, one of them barely bouncing off and put a large slice across his cheek. That seemed to tick him off as the overly happy grin now seemed darker as his eyes narrowed at the demon before he attacked.

            Behind them, Allen was slowly returning to normal. He slumped to the ground and Ciel barely caught the taller boy. Kanda moved up to help him as Sebastian had the Earl busy.

            “Lenalee get him out of here! And Lavi get Grell off the wall now! The ark gate might still be open, try that first otherwise find somewhere safe,” He said and practically dumped Allen into Lenalee’s arms as Lavi ran over and started to rip the candles out of Grell’s jacket and places they had gone into his flesh. With the two injured members, they took off running back towards the gate, though Grell was arguing about leaving without his scythe.

            “Kanda you should go too, this no longer concerns exorcists,” Ciel said and Kanda glared at him.

            “Like hell it does! The Noah are our enemies too!” He snarled, slicing Mugen through the air but Ciel just looked annoyed. He turned his attention back to Sebastian and Kanda hardly had time to shove the kid out of the way as the two fighters nearly collided into them.

            “Sorry my lord,” Sebastian said quickly before slamming a kick into the Earl to knock him back. “Now then, I will finish this soon young master,” he added, raising the chain saw when a sharp scream filled the air.

            “STOP!” Road shouted and suddenly several candles slammed into Sebastian, knocking him back as the sharp blades sank into his chest. The Earl laughed as the demon coughed up blood, the red liquid now covering much of his suit.

            “Now then Ciel… shall I have you call back your mother or your father to form an akuma~?” The Earl purred, turning and walking up to the boy. Ciel backed up, starting to get nervous as it was clear that the candles had caused some damage to his butler even after he had ripped the objects out. “Shall you call for you mommy little earl? Or shall I have Road twist your dreams until you scream it…?” he hissed, reaching out for the boy.

            “Oh no, I can’t have you do that now can I? No, no indeed,” A new voice said, surprising the Earl as he looked up to see another figure standing above them. “You aren’t a very fun earl at all, and I definitely can’t allow you to hurt that one,” they said before jumping down and landing between them.

“Now, shall we play then Millennium Earl~?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Guess who? >:3 
> 
> This fic will be coming to an end fairly soon but I would love to write another fic soon! If you guys have ideas or things you want to see me write, let me know! Comment on this story or PM me <3 Here are some of the other works would love to write fics for: Attack on Titan, Free!, Avengers (especially Ironfrost or Thorki), Rise of the Guardians, How to Train Your Dragon, and Adventure Time (especially genderbender). I'd love to do more crossovers or a yaoi story. Suggest ideas if you have them! <3 The person with the best idea will get a free sketch of their favorite anime/movie character!


	12. Beauty of Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new player comes into the battle, what happens when the Earl meets his match?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! I hit a really bad writers block with this story... I wanted to continue it for you all, and I hope you like this extra long chapter!
> 
> WARNING: Spoilers for the Ship Voyage arc of the manga!

_“Now, shall we play then, Millennium Earl~?”_

            “My, my, little earl, you sure have many supernatural beings on your leash~!” The Millennium Earl cackled as he looked over his new opponent, but the laughter that filled the air was not his own.

            “On his leash? You are a funny one!” The figure standing between the two earls declared. “No, no! I just like this one very much. He is oh~ so interesting and that butler of his is quite the comedian!”

            The Earl glanced at Sebastian, but then looked back at the man and raised his large sword again. “Well, I will just dispose of you then. I have business with that boy and you are standing in my way.”

            “Hmm….Nope! That sounds like very little fun at all. I don’t like your akuma, they’re so… so ugly! Such a horrid thing to do to something as beautiful as death,” he purred, then snickered a little as the Earl’s grip on his sword tightened.

            “And just who are you anyways?” the Earl snapped at him, still wearing that oversized grin.

            “Why I am the Undertaker~!” He declared happily, running a hand through his long, white hair, pushing the bangs that had been shadowing his face back. He looked down at the Earl with gleaming green eyes. “And I am a Shinigami, a God of Death.”

            “Oh? Another shinigami?” The Earl chuckled. “You’re kind is weak, you saw for yourself what we did to that other one.”

            “Well, you should not compare me to the likes of Grell Sutcliff.” Undertaker said, then looked back at Ciel. “Now little lord, shall I join your game for a bit?”

            Ciel stared back at him in surprise, “Undertaker what are you even doing here?!” He snapped, then looking to Sebastian to see if he had any answers.

            “I was wondering the same thing, my lord.” The butler said softly, glaring suspiciously at Undertaker, but he did not attack instantly. He knew the powers that Undertaker held from their previous encounters and he was not quick to want to battle that force again.

            “Not to worry demon, I do not intent to end your existence today. I am here since this being has been defiling my beautiful work,” The shinigami said, his tone darkening as he looked to the Earl. “You’re way of raising the dead is just horrid. No fun and no beautiful at all. So let us play a game then…” he said, then reached out his hand and summoned his scythe forth. The weapon gleamed threateningly as it arced over his head, but that wasn’t what made Sebastian suddenly grab Ciel and jump away from the two supernaturals.

            Ciel’s eyes widened as he heard the inhuman hissing coming from around them before several hands appeared on the edge of the building before pulling themselves up onto the roof top. All around them Undertaker’s undead creations began climbing up, surrounding them. Undertaker pulled one of them, a younger looking girl.

            “See, this is beauty… this is perfection~” He purred, almost lovingly at his creation. Ciel thought for a moment he was going to be sick.

            “What the fuck are those?!” Kanda’s voice suddenly next to him snapped the small earl out of his horror.

            “They are undead. Undertaker has formed a false soul and placed it inside them…” Sebastian explained. “Now I must insist that you leave Mr. Yuu. This has gone beyond the exorcists.”

            “No way, I’m not letting you freaks get away with whatever the hell is going on here!” Kanda snapped back at them, then they all looked back when the Earl laughed again.

            “That flimsy doll is your “perfection”? I can snap that poor thing in half” he cackled, then, to prove his point, drove his sword through one of the creature’s chests. Blood splattered across and it slumped over, then let out a low snarl, making the Earl’s eyes’ widened as it got back up then suddenly _lunged_ at him with snapping teeth that he narrowly avoided.

            “Aren’t they so pretty?” Undertaker purred with a dark shimmer in his eyes as he smiled again. “I was thinking of letting them try Noah flesh… might be fun to watch, eh?” He said, motioning to were Road was still holding Tyki. All around the Noah the undead creatures were moving in closer. Road started to shoot candles at them, but it was becoming clear that fighting in this way, not in her dream world, was starting to take a toll. “Or maybe I should just reap their souls? Which would you like Earl of Millennium?” Undertaker asked, twirling his scythe in his hand in way that didn’t look possible for that size of a weapon.

            “What do you want shinigami?” The Earl growled darkly.

            “To stop your akuma, truly hideous creatures they are.” Undertaker said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

            “Then you are on the side of the exorcists,” He hissed back. Undertaker looked back at the three people behind him, seeming to have just noticed Kanda beside them.

            “Hm. Well, I guess so. But you are messing with the master Phantomhive’s fate and I don’t like that very much either,” he replied.

            “My fate??” Ciel snapped, jerking away from Sebastian as he was trying to figure out what the hell was going on with Undertaker.

            “You are part of a very intricate game little earl, and I would rather like to see how it plays out. Now how about you take that demon of yours and run along?” Undertaker purred, looking down at them with a smile.

            “No way! Undertaker tell me what’s going on!” He snarled.

            “You know it doesn’t work that way, little earl” Undertaker said back, chuckling as it only frustrated Ciel more.

            As Undertaker’s attention was turned away, Road finally slipped out through her door, dragging Tyki in too before the undead closed in around them. The Earl took the opportunity as well lunging to attack, aiming his sword right for Ciel since the small earl seemed to matter so much to all of them.

            The clash of metal and rev of Grell’s scythe was almost thunderous as both Sebastian and Undertaker had moved to stop the Earl. Kanda had grabbed Ciel and pulled him back again, but the earl quick yanked free of the exorcist.

            “Sebastian! I am sick of this fight! I ordered you to end this so _do it!”_ Ciel practically screamed, pissed from how much he had been pulled around and rescued today.

            Sebastian smirked, straightening up as both he and Undertaker attacked. The shinigami hooked the sword and effectively pulled it free of the Earl’s grasp, then the butler went in with the chainsaw scythe. The Earl narrowly missed the attack, hissing as it ripped into his shoulder. Holding the wound, his beady, yellow eyes glared at them.

            “Do not think this is the end, Ciel Phantomhive.” He hissed, then held out his hand. Lero appeared in his grip and he leapt up, tipping his hat as he flew away holding the pink umbrella.

            Undertaker looked back down at Ciel and smiled, resting his scythe on his shoulders.

            “And I promise we shall meet again as well,” the shinigami said before stepping off the roof. Sebastian moved after him, but when he looked over the edge, the reaper was gone.

            “He’s gone, my lord,” Sebastian said, “Shall I dispatch of this mess?” the butler asked, motioning to the swarm of undead that still remained on the rooftop.

            Before Ciel replied, Lavi, Lenalee, and Grell returned, followed by Allen who appeared to be back to normal now.

            “What happened? What are those?!?” Lavi cried as he saw the mass of creatures that had started to move towards them. Behind him, Grell sighed and muttered something such as “not again” under his breath.

            “Lavi, take care of them with your fire seal” Ciel ordered.

            “Are they akuma??” He asked, glancing at Allen, who was looking over them in confusion.

            “No… I don’t… they look… wrong. The soul looks… like it’s hardly even there…” Allen said, clearly trying to figure out what his eye was seeing.

            “They have false souls, they are mindless beasts Lavi, now get rid of them!” Ciel snapped. When Lavi still hesitated Ciel growled then nodded at Sebastian. The demon nodded, then tossed the scythe back to Grell.

            “Grell, be useful,” Ciel said and the shinigami looked so excited to have his scythe back that he hardly cared that Ciel had insulted him. Sebastian picked up a metal pole from the roof and Grell lit up as he saw that he was going to fight with him. “And clean this mess up.”

            They started dispatching the undead and soon the exorcists assisted as they accepted that they were mindless and practically soulless. Ciel watched smugly, waiting for Sebastian to return to him. It didn’t take long with the six of them to clear the roof, though it was now a mess of blood and bodies.

            “Well done. Now then Sebastian, I believe our job is done. We have found out the cause of the mysterious deaths surrounding the Black Order and for the moment, we have weakened the one creating the akuma. Now I want to go back to the manor and get out of this ridiculous outfit,” Ciel said when Sebastian moved back over to his side. He turned to leave when a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

            “Wait! Ciel, who are you?? What’s going on?” Allen snapped, looking partly confused, but mostly still upset over the betrayal. Ciel smacked his hand off him and looked at him with his usual, cold expression. The look was completely bizarre to the exorcists though as they were used to a small, happier, young boy.

            “My name is Ciel Phantomhive and I am the guard dog of the Queen. I came here under her orders to find out what the Black Order was since so many people die or disappear whenever you are involved. I have found the information I need and taken care of the problem, so be thankful exorcists” Ciel hissed at him.

            “Thankful? To you?? You sold your soul to the devil!” Kanda snarled but Ciel just smirked.

            “When one lusts for power, they will go to any ends to get it.” He replied simply then turned again.

            “Ciel, why don’t you stay? I know that… well, I’m not sure how it would work, but you and Sebastian helped us. You’re smart and good fighters, we could use that,” Lenalee called after him.

            “Oh, Lenalee, you only see the good in people. No. I have no desire to continue this little game anymore, I have more important matters to attend to,” Ciel replied, taking off the Black Order jacket and he tossed it to the side. “Now then, I hope we do not need to become involved again,” he added, almost mocking them for needing their help in the first place. Kanda’s brow twitched and he snarled before moving into towards Ciel, seriously pissed at the boy’s attitude, but Sebastian intercepted him easily.

            “Get out of my way! That damn brat needs to be taught a lesson! You don’t just treat people like that!” Kanda roared at the butler.

            “I cannot have you damage him or his soul in anyway Mr. Yuu, it would break my side of the contract” Sebastian replied, holding Mugen in his grip like the kantana was nothing more than a stick.

            “So farewell, exorcists,” Ciel said, tying his eye patch back into place. “Sebastian.”

            “Yes my lord.” He replied, then picked up Ciel and shot away. 


	13. Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wrapping it all up =)

            Back in a carriage, Ciel looked lazily out the window as the Black Order headquarters faded in the distance.

            “What do you make of it Sebastian?” He asked, his gaze not leaving the window.

            “I believe the Millennium Earl will continue to create akuma, and Undertaker will do the same. We will not know if the Black Order can handle it, but for the time being, we no longer need to be involved.” The butler replied and Ciel did not respond for a while.

            “I… I want you to keep an eye on the activities of the Black Order still,” he said once they finally couldn’t see headquarters anymore.

            “Is this an order?”

            “Yes.”

            “Then of course, my lord.”

            “And see if the events of the past few weeks give us any insight into Undertaker’s plans. I’m sick of that moron” he muttered and Sebastian nodded. The small earl clearly still had a lot on his mind as he thought over what happened.

            “My lord,” Sebastian started and Ciel looked up at him. “Are you alright sir? You look almost as if you regret your actions. Or perhaps did you not want to leave them?” the demon asked, his eyes shimmering red a little. Ciel straightened up and laughed.

            “Ha, no! I just want to get back to the manor and make sure those idiots didn’t destroy it!” he said quickly.

            “Alright.” Sebastian replied simply and eventually the carriage stopped, having reached the large mansion.

            “Now get to work processing the information and looking to leads. Alert me of anything interesting,” Ciel ordered as he stepped out and started walking inside. “And if you find any more information on the Millennium Earl, I’d like to learn more of him and his Noah.” He said with a dark glint in his eyes as he stopped and looked up at his demon, who bowed in front of him.

            “Yes, my lord.”

            

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end! Well, that is unless people really want me to continue. For now I think this is the end though =) Please review if you liked how it ended, want it continued, or just give feedback! =D thank you all!


	14. Announcement!

Good news! Due to how many people wanted this story to continue, I have started a new crossover story and made it a series! An exorcist, under investigation is a Blue Exorcist and Black Butler crossover that continues after this story. After this fic, it is likely I will continue with another D Gray Man plot. Until then I hope you like the new crossover everyone!! 

Also, if you noticed it, this work also has the orphan account as a co author. This was due to a mix up trying to credit my roleplaying partner, so I'm sorry about the mix up! This work was still entirely written by me =)


End file.
